


The Words Don't Mean A Thing

by Brynhildr



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Silly, Team Dynamics, Texting, group text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynhildr/pseuds/Brynhildr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA Group Texts from the Avengers and Co</p>
<p>Silly slice of life moments from our favorite team of superheros, in text format.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Words Don't Mean A Thing

**Author's Note:**

> A silly bit of fun I wrote while on vacation this summer. Not my usual wiring style, but it was fun to write! Enjoy!

2:13 pm  
IAmIronMan: Pepper! Where is my Audi?

PepperPotts: I'm in a meeting. That you were supposed to attend and forgot. In California, Tony. Ask JARVIS.

IAmIronMan: But you were here this morning! 

PepperPotts: Tony, it's Thursday. I left on Tuesday night.

IAmIronMan: ....oops?

AgentAgent: the Audi is in a garage in Pittsburgh. One of my team will return it to you when we're done with it.

IAmIronMan: Agent! What are you doing with my Audi?

Romanov: I needed it.

IAmIronMan: ... Oh, well that's OK. Try to bring it back in one piece.

Romanov: no promises.

2:26 pm  
HawkEyedOne: hey, Nat, have you seen my hoodie? The one I like with the thumb holes?

Romanov: check the dryer.

HawkEyedOne: I did! All I can find are towels.

StarSpangledMan: Tony, did you change my name again? I like CaptainRogers. Stop changing it.

DrBanner: Clint, I have your hoodie. I grabbed it by mistake. It's in my lab.

HawkEyedOne: thanks, Bruce! I was looking all over for it.

IAmIronMan: why did you bring your laundry to the lab, Brucie-Bear?

DrBanner: I was washing lab coats.

Romanov: and you didn't realize one was purple?

DrBanner: I may have been half asleep.

AmericaTheBeautiful: Tony!!! Stop changing my name.

IAmIronMan: but it's fun!

Capsicle: Tony! Open up the lab.

IAmIronMan: not in!

StarsAndStripesForever: the wall is clear. I can see you. Don't pretend you can't hear me. Open the damn door!

2:34 pm  
DrBanner: uh, guys? Is everything OK in there? I heard a crash.

JARVIS: it seems that Captain Rogers and Sir have engaged in a minor scuffle. I've tasked the bots with breaking up the fight.

HawkEyedOne: media file slideshow

HawkEyedOne: Nat, look at Stark's face.

HawkEyedOne: he looks like an indignant marshmallow!

HawkEyedOne: remind me to keep this one for blackmail

HawkEyedOne: oh, shit

HawkEyedOne: sent that on the wrong group message.

HawkEyedOne: please don't kill me, Tony!

2:51 pm  
DrBanner: JARVIS? I heard another crash. Is everything alright? Is that a siren?

JARVIS: Sir's main lab is on lockdown for decontamination. If you wish to check back in three hours, the doors will be open.

DrBanner: I think I'm going to go meditate.

5:01 pm  
THORSONOFODIN: what breed of beast is this Audi creature? I have never before heard the name.

Romanov: it's an automobile brand, Thor. Very sleek and expensive.

THORSONOFODIN: ah, many thanks, Lady Natasha. I am unused to the tiny Midgardian mechanical modes of travel.

THORSONOFODIN: my mother has felines to pull her conveyance. I was most alarmed to discover the size of the animals in this realm does not compare to those of Asgard. 

THORSONOFODIN: there are, however, still mighty steeds of great height and strength to be found on the land. Lady Jane has introduced me to the recorded races on the Tube of You. The Derby of Kentucky is quite an exciting race.

THORSONOFODIN: when my brother and I were children, we used to race in my mother's garden. Her garden...

9:17 pm  
DrBanner: why do I have over 300 messages from Thor?

IAmIronMan: he's reminiscing about Bag O' Cats and their father, The All Something.

THORSONOFODIN: then we crept out of the dungeons and made for the servants quarters where we put on rags to slip out unnoticed. It was Loki's idea. The rags were made of coarse material...

DrBanner: how long has he been doing this? Are we postponing movie night?

IAmIronMan: no, come on up. I've got JARVIS projecting on the wall. Thor's story is better than any movie we could decide on.

THORSONOFODIN: of course my brother, being one of the silver tongue, was able to talk our way past the guards and we escaped the palace with our lives and limbs still intact. 

THORSONOFODIN: Now, on the return journey we were met on the road by Lady Sif and the Warriors Three...

DrBanner: I'll be up in a minute.

HawkEyedOne: bring more popcorn! Steve ate it all.

11:57 pm  
IAmIronMan: why did you need my Audi?

Romanov: if I told you, I'd have to kill you.

IAmIronMan: right! Forget I asked.

Romanov: good plan.


End file.
